


lifeboat

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ahaha..... sorry....., also ive never seen top gun but its my moms fav movie soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Carolina's favorite movie is Top Gun.





	

Carolina curled herself into York's torso, smiling at the warm feeling he gave off. She missed doing things like this. York was slowly drifting in and out of falling asleep, but tried to stay awake so he could keep holding onto her. The beds on the Mother of Invention weren't the best, but they were big enough to cuddle in and the two took advantage of that.

An old movie played on York's datapad, which he had set up in front of the bed so they could watch without having to hold it. Carolina had picked it out - _Top Gun_. She used to watch it all the time with her mom before she was drafted. She was surprised to find out that York had never seen it, and immediately made plans to watch it with him. Carolina listened to York's heartbeat, her head bobbing up and down with every breath he took. She breathed in his cologne, which she always complained about secretly loved. Everything about this was perfect.

She felt York's breaths steady and she knew he had fallen asleep. Her own eyelids felt heavy as she watched the credits roll. As she mumbled a goodnight to York and drifted off, she thought it all felt too good to be true.

And as she woke up cold, clutching her blankets and staring up at the cement ceiling of the bunk, she knew that it was.


End file.
